


Merry Christmas, Bucky

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's first Christmas since escaping Hydra and his girlfriend goes out of her way to make one he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place after TWS.

"Bucky.... Bucky." Natalie whispered trying to wake Bucky, her excitement for Christmas making it impossible for her to wait any longer for Bucky to wake up on his own. This was not only their first Christmas together but it was also Bucky's first Christmas since being freed from Hydra, so Natalie wanted to make it as memorable as possible. 

"Bucky." Natalie increased her tone, running her finger down along his nose. "Wake up baby. It's Christmas." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Bucky cracked an eye open "what time is it?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"It's seven." She said with a chipper grin. 

"Ugh.. Too early." Bucky moaned, pulling his pillow over his head. 

"Oh no you don't." Natalie pulled Bucky's pillow away, tossing it to the floor. "Come on Bucky get up its Christmas." She stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down chanting get out of bed over and over until Bucky finally relented. He pulled back the blanket then reached over grabbing Natalie's ankle, pulling her down on top of him. 

"When did you turn into an eight year old?" He chuckled, his metal hand tickling Natalie's side. 

Natalie squealed "Bucky stop. No fair." She managed to wiggle free only to get pulled back into Bucky's arms. He rolled her onto her back pinning her down at her waist, while his hands tickled her sides and her belly. The two spots Bucky knew she was most ticklish. "Bucky stop... I can't breathe." She said breathlessly as her hands tried to push his hands away. 

"This is payback for waking me up so early." He grinned, tickling her even harder. 

"Come on Bucky my cinnamon buns are going to burn if we don't get downstairs soon." 

Bucky stopped his sleepy eyes perking up "if this is a trick then the tickling will continue." 

"No trick, scouts honor." Natalie grinned, holding up her left hand with three of her fingers sticking up. 

Bucky smelled the air catching a whiff of baking cinnamon in the air, a sweet sly grin tugging at his lips, making him look even more adorable with his spiky hair all mussed. He sprang out of bed like an excited puppy hearing their owner coming home. "Now who's the eight year old." Natalie called after him, then climbed out of bed slipping on her fuzzy black slippers and followed Bucky downstairs. She made it to the landing of the stairway, spying Bucky standing in the living room looking around in amazement at all the decorations Natalie had added after Bucky had fallen asleep. 

"Nat, where did all of this come from?" He looked the tree up and down seeing all the ornaments his family had hung on their Christmas tree when he was a kid. He reached up pulling down the silver tin foiled star he made when he was six. An image of his dad lifting him up to place it on the top branch flashed in his mind.

Natalie came around the couch watching Bucky running his fingers over the star. "Steve helped me. Once you started getting your memories back, Steve and I tracked down your family and they were happy to let us have your mother's decorations." 

"Why would you go to all this trouble for me?" 

"Because I love you and with everything you have gone through especially in this past year with escaping Hydra and getting some of your memories back, some not as good as others. I thought you could use some happier memories." 

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Natalie." Bucky scooped Natalie up into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He held her for a moment the usual pang of he didn't deserve someone so good and sweet as Natalie washed over him. With everything that had come to light about his time with Hydra she never left his side, saying she could see in his eyes that he was still a good person, he still couldn't understand how she could love such a monster. But if it hadn't been for her finding him and helping him recuperate after he had escaped D.C. he would have gone back to Hydra or worse ended up dead. 

Natalie peaked her head up giving Bucky a soft sweet kiss "you're very welcome, baby. Now why don't you sit and relax while I finish up making breakfast and you can open the present I got you." She kissed him one more time before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Bucky watched as she walked away admiring how cute she looked in his red flannel shirt. Once Natalie was distracted in the kitchen, Bucky quietly snuck back upstairs to the guest room to grab the present he had hidden for Natalie. He made his way down the stairs peaking around the corner making sure Natalie was still in the kitchen. He set the green and red wrapped box on the coffee table then sat down on the couch waiting for her return. 

A few minutes later Natalie returned with a plate of cinnamon buns and two cups of coffee. She handed Bucky one of the coffees then set the plate down on the coffee table, looking at the box curiously. "What is this?" 

"I know I've been in a deep freeze for seventy years but I think people still call them presents." Bucky teased, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I know what presents are smart ass. What I mean is where did it come from?" 

"Maybe Santa brought it." He grinned. 

"Santa, huh?" Natalie smirked, eyeing the box jumping when she saw it move. "Did the box just move?" She looked over at Bucky with a surprised glint in her eyes. 

"I don't know maybe you should open it and find out." 

Natalie started to reach her hand towards the box, quickly pulling it back when the box moved again. She took a deep calming breath before slowly lifting the lid off the box. As soon as the lid came off a little black nose came poking out, sniffing the air before the brown and white spotted head attached to the nose came peaking out with a red bow tied around his collar. Natalie squealed with excitement as she pulled the tiny beagle puppy out of the box and into her arms. 

"Oh my god you got me a puppy." 

Natalie smiled from ear to ear at Bucky, tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes. She held the puppy up looking him over then bringing him back to her chest, kissing and hugging the tiny pup. "He's so stinking cute. What's his name?" 

"His name is Charlie." Bucky smiled, watching Natalie cuddling her new puppy. "I remember you once saying if you ever got a dog you would get a beagle." 

"I can't believe you remembered. I love him. Thank you, Bucky." Leaned over kissing Bucky on the cheek, then lifted Charlie up giving him a kiss on his nose. "Hi Charlie, I'm Natalie your new mommy and this gruff looking guy over here is Bucky. But don't let the tough exterior and the metal arm fool you he's a big softy." 

Bucky chuckled shaking his head "you're adorable, babe." 

Natalie set Charlie next to Bucky on the couch, then grabbed one of the boxes from under the tree and handed it to Bucky. "Merry Christmas." She took her seat and continued to cuddle Charlie while Bucky unwrapped the box. 

Bucky opened the box revealing a photo album with a picture of him and Steve back in Brooklyn on the cover. He opened the album finding it filled with pictures starting from when he was a baby to pictures and articles from the war. "Nat" he murmured as he flipped through the pages. 

"When I was going through the boxes of ornaments I found a shoe box full of old photos of you and your family and Steve. So I organized them in this book thinking maybe they could help you remember more of your time in Brooklyn. Do you like it?" 

"Natalie I love it. Thank you, thank you for all of this." He turned to Natalie, sliding his hand around the back of her neck pulling her to his lips, kissing her softly. 

"Merry Christmas, Bucky."


End file.
